


Tios

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Eu acho que isso torna oficial, eu sou o tio favorito do Harry”





	Tios

“Sirius” o bebê disse e Sirius olhou para Remus como se ele tivesse acabado de conquistar a taça da copa de quadribol.

Remus sabia que Sirius ia ficar se achando por causa disso, era típico dele pegar algo pequeno e aumentar a proporção.

“Eu acho que isso torna oficial, eu sou o tio favorito do Harry”

“Ele provavelmente só estava querendo dizer cereal”

“Você só está com ciúmes porque ele gosta mais de mim do que de você”

“Você sabe que isso não é uma competição certo ?”

“Você só está dizendo isso porque eu ganhei e você perdeu”

“Não seja ridículo” Remus disse e rolou seus olhos.

E na sua próxima visita a casa dos Potters ele ficou meia hora tentando fazer Harry aprender a dizer Remus sem muito sucesso.


End file.
